


109: "You’re the one who left it lying around."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [109]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Condoms, Gay, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	109: "You’re the one who left it lying around."

**109: "You’re the one who left it lying around."**

* * *

"Okay whose condom is this."

The room was quiet beside the usual breathing. Sugawara didn't speak again as he stated down everyone before him, Daichi standing behind him wearing a matching disappointed look.

"We don't even use condoms." Tsukishima answered with his usual stoic face.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cried snapping his head between his teammates/adopted parents and his boyfriend.

"What it's true? We never use condoms."

"Neither do we." Kageyama added quietly.

"KAGEYAMA! Sugawara he's lying!" Hinata tried to reason but the lie fell on dead ears as Sugawara looked on the verge of a mental breakdown and choking out either Tsukishima or Kageyama which ever he could get closer.

"It doesn't matter if you use it or not. All four of you are running laps until someone owns up to it." Daichi ordered.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell Daichi and Sugawara it's ours." Asahi whispered.

Nishinoya didn't even looked up at his boyfriend, "Never. Daichi will kill us and Sugawara will bring us back just to kill us again. Beside it's you fault they found it."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who left it lying around."


End file.
